This invention concerns an equipment installation for positioning and clamping foundry molds More specifically, it concerns a positioning and clamping equipment installation for foundry molds for low-pressure bottom casting with metal alloy at a casting station in proximity to a metal alloy fusion apparatus.
The height of travel of the molds must be adjustable. Furthermore, the most effective clamping possible must be obtained without leakage of the liquid metal.